


Blazblue oc Ideas Final part

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [8]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue oc Ideas Final part

Name: Bestia Avalon 

Sex: male

Alias: Zombie master

Age: 32

Species: Revenant/sub-human species(fox)

Hair color: white

Eye color: white/no pupils or irises

Skin tone: pale (no joke his skin tone is a ghostly white and is cold to the touch)

Appearance: black cloak, armor made of various bones underneath the cloak, carries a large scythe made of bones, wears a wolf skull like a helmet.

Affiliation: Kaka clan (former) rogue (current)

Occupation: Hitman

Current status: Undead(former), deceased (current)

Personality: emotionless(former), depressed(current)

Drive: Decaying Touch- Bestia grapples his opponent and starts to rapidly "decay" their health.

Known relationships: Torakaka(mother figure), Valkenhyn (best friend), Jaykaka(close friend)

History: Bestia wields the black grimoire which allows whatever he touches to start rotting at will. The black grimoire is also capable of temporarily reviving and commanding the dead. Bestia is a former friend of Torakaka whom he viewed as a mother figure, however they had a fight one day which resulted in him running away. Unknown to Torakaka, Bestia was killed by Terumi whom sensed a strange power in the child. Do to the anger he felt at the time Bestia's heart was replaced with that of the black grimoire giving him supernatural abilities. Do to his powers Bestia is capable of speaking to the dead. He became a hitman killing anyone whom had a price on their head, but also kill those who tried to cheat him out of his money. He met Valkenhyn whom helped him regain his former self. Afterwards he aided Jaykaka in tracking down Terumi. When Terumi attacked teams RWBY and JNPR he used his grimoire which he had "overcharged " to decay his nox nyctores Ouroboros making it useless, but also killing himself in the process.

Theme: Beauty of Anhilation


End file.
